


Merry Courtesan

by Wendymypooh



Series: M7 Christmas Series [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra Standish and his lady love, Amelia Vanderson attend the Four Corners' Christmas Party with everyone else and share a tender moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Courtesan

“Amelia, my dear, you are absolutely stunning, “Ezra P. Standish remarked as he bowed gallantly over his latest paramour’s hand and kissed it.  
Amelia Vanderson flushed prettily under Ezra’s heated green-eyed gaze. She had chosen her garment carefully for the night’s festivities with Ezra in mind. Knowing that burgundy was one of his favorite colors, because of his own cherished coat; she had chosen the same color for her dress. The dress clung to her like a second skin, accentuating all her attributes to perfection. Black braid was the only adornment, and was placed along the v collar, cuffs of her three quarter length sleeves and hemline. Her luscious black hair was done up in an intricate style that left her elegant neck bare. She had applied a touch of rough to her cheeks and kohl lined her pale blue eyes.  
When she had arrived in town a few weeks earlier she had sworn off men. Having been duped one too many times by previous suitors who never carried through with their marriage proposals after she had been intimate with them. She knew she really didn’t have anyone else to blame but herself.  
All thoughts of swearing off men had fled from her mind the first moment she had laid eyes upon Ezra. He was deliciously handsome with jet-black hair, emerald green eyes and a stunning smile. His style of clothing intrigues her with the brilliant colors he wore down to his spit shined boots, and the way they showed off his manly physique.  
It had been she who had sought him out to introduce herself to him, and she had nearly swooned with desire the moment she heard his southern accent. The words that flowed from his mouth had a way of making her feel as if she was the only woman alive and he had been divinely chosen just for her.  
From that first day on, she and Ezra had enjoyed each other’s company as often as his job as one of the town’s seven peacekeepers allowed. They shared most meals together, whether it was at Esther Wilson’s boarding house where she lived or at the hotel restaurant. When he took part in late night card games, Amelia was always in attendance, and Ezra had come to view her as his personal good luck charm.  
“Thank you, Ezra.” Amelia replied softly, finding herself unable to break contact with his heated gaze. “You are looking especially handsome tonight.” Ezra straightened up and flashed her a pleased smile at her sincere compliment. He stepped closer to her, pulling her into his embrace and lowered his lips to hers.  
Amelia hungrily accepted the kiss he offered, pressing her body to his, and enjoyed the waves of pleasure the sensual kiss elicited within her.  
Ezra was equally moved by the kiss, and found that he was a bit breathless when he broke it a few minutes later. “Amelia you are going to be my undoing.”  
“Sugar I think you already are my undoing.” Amelia replied, her blue eyes filled with desire.  
“We can always forego tonight’s festivities and partake in our own celebration.” Ezra suggested.  
Amelia pouted. “Our own celebration can wait. Ezra you promised that we could attend the Christmas party.”  
“Far be it for me to ever go back on a promise I’ve made, especially to an extraordinary woman such as you.” Ezra replied, taking her by the arm and leading her to the door of the boarding house.


End file.
